


La Petite Mort

by little_angry_kitten18



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Dimitri is not mad about it, F/M, Rose has a kinky, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: Rose thought it was impossible, Dimitri would never agree to something like this. But she was wrong! It seems dreams come true after all!
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway, Rose Hathaway/Adrian Ivashkov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	La Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and not in a mood to write so I'm moving everything from FF to AO3.

I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror again while smoothing my dress down. My stomach was tied in knots about what was going to happen tonight. At first, my husband, being the possessive man he was, turned the idea down without second thought. But when I assured him that this had nothing to do with our relationship emotionally or physically for that matter, Dimitri seemed to see my proposal in a different view.

Dimitri and I met while working together on a case. I was the feisty new prosecutor that had just come in and he was the five years older than me, very hot and stoic, badass FBI Agent. He had brown, shoulder-length hair and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. From the very first moment, we spoke to each other sparks flew. I knew it the moment my gaze locked with his; I just knew it I had to have this man. One night while arguing about what was the right way to approach a very difficult case Dimitri snapped and shut me up with a kiss that literally made me see fireworks. Needless to say, we won the case and as a reward my boss let me work with him. That was seven years ago. Through the course of our relationship and marriage, Dimitri has taught me many things about different subjects, sex among them.

I came from a very old-fashioned family and my parents tried to raise me by what was right according to their religion. So through the years, I was taught that sex was a sin and it had to be done only for reproduction and not for pleasure. That is until I left for college of course and really opened my eyes to how the real world was. Dimitri showed me that there was nothing wrong with having fantasies or trying new things. But I wasn't sure if my husband would be thrilled with the idea of me having fantasies about another man. Since the new detective came in the Bureau I kept dreaming about him and Dimitri taking me at once. Adrian Ivashkov was what women described as sex on legs and the complete opposite of Dimitri. Where Dimitri was calm and collected, Adrian was passionate and wild. I kept dreaming about Dimitri and Adrian giving me unbelievable pleasure all night long. Not that my sex life with Dimitri was unsatisfying by any means. No, my husband kept me well pleased but this dream was my guilty pleasure.

The first time I had the dream I simply shook it off and blamed it on the lack of sex because Dimitri was away. But for the last few weeks, the moment I would close my eyes I instantly found myself in that same dream, with Dimitri and Adrian owning me. It didn't help either the fact that Adrian kept dropping hints about how much he would like to bend me over a desk and take me if I ever felt like it.

That dream had distracted me from my work so much that I kept making reckless mistakes and that made my bosses very angry. One night after a very tough day at work two days ago, Dimitri sat me down and asked me what was wrong and how we could fix it. So I told him everything; about Adrian, my dream and how much I wanted to make my fantasy come true. Dimitri stormed out of our flat and I kicked myself sure that I had ruined my marriage over something stupid. At half-past four in the morning, Dimitri returned home and I felt a weight being lifted from my shoulders. I apologized and told him that it was stupid of me to ask him something like that and assured him that he was more than enough for me. Dimitri, on the other hand, surprised me by agreeing to do this for my pleasure only but under one condition. The moment either of us felt uncomfortable we would stop.

Through the time Adrian worked at the Burrow we had formed a comfortable friendship. Adrian kept flirting with me and leaving innuendos about how much he wanted me but never made a move. So when I offered to cook him dinner after we won our last case Adrian was more than happy to accept making what I had in mind easier.

Now two days later on a Saturday night, I was getting ready to spend my night with my husband and our friend. Just in time the doorbell rang and brought me out of my thoughts. I skipped down the stairs nervous about how the night would turn out. Dimitri and I had experimented with our sex life before but we hadn't tried anything as kinky as what we were going to do tonight. By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs Dimitri had opened the door to reveal Adrian. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a simple black button-down that made his green eyes look even more beautiful.

"Adrian!" I smiled brightly and moved to hug him. "I'm so happy you could make it." I took the bottle of wine from his hands and moved towards the kitchen, the two men trailing behind me talking about work.

"So Adrian what do you think about the Bureau?" Dimitri asked.

"Much better than where I was before. I don't have as much work as I'd believed I would. Plus I have your lovely wife to keep me company." Adrian winked at me and I felt a blush heating up my cheeks.

"Should I be jealous Ivashkov? Do you want to sleep with my wife?" Dimitri teased him but not one of us lost the innuendo in his voice.

"Only if you are willing to share her Belikov." Adrian raised an eyebrow as if asking Dimitri if he was really offering what Adrian thought he was.

"Dinner is ready gentlemen. If you want to join me." I smiled at both of them breaking up the staring contest the boys had as I made my way towards the dining room with them behind me, swinging my hips a little more than necessary.

"Your wife has a gorgeous body," Adrian noted as he walked side by side with Dimitri.

"I know," Dimitri smirked and winked at him as we settled down for dinner. The conversation flowed easily between us. We talked about family, work, friends and the gossip that ran around the office.

"The food was delicious Rose." Adrian complimented me kissing the back of my hand softly. I was not a shy person but Adrian's gaze made me feel like I was on a date with my high school crush. I could see from the corner of my eye that Dimitri enjoyed seeing me squirming in my seat.

"Thank you," I whispered in a small voice making Adrian's smile wider. I shook my head as if to clear the dirty thoughts I had and looked up at the two men. "Anyone wants dessert?" I tried to ease my nerves but both men noticed the slight tremble in my voice.

"I think I could do with a piece of chocolate pie." Dimitri smiled and I excused myself to get dessert. I hid in the hallway for a moment and I could see Dimitri's eyes turning hard as his gaze met with Adrian's. "Let me make something clear Ivashkov. This is a one-time thing and we do it only for her pleasure. The moment you see or feel she is uncomfortable you stop. Got it?" Adrian nodded his head unfazed by Dimitri's threatening tone.

"Got it." Adrian knew why he was here. He knew I lusted after him so he wasn't surprised when Dimitri turned up on his doorstep two nights ago. They sat down with a bottle of whiskey and Dimitri told Adrian what I had told him earlier. Adrian assured him that there was no reason to be concerned because what I felt was nothing more than pure lust and he was not going to destroy our marriage. Adrian even admitted that he was attracted to both of us and he would love to share something so special as my fantasy with us.

I rushed to the kitchen and picked up the tray with the dessert and moved swiftly back to the dining room. I set the tray with the pie on the table and I could sense that something had changed while I was in the kitchen. When Dimitri moved to stand behind me I knew that my time was up. It was now or never. "Tell Adrian why we invited him here Kitty." He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his hands around my waist and I smiled at the mention of his pet name for me. His lips moved to kiss that sensitive spot in my neck that made my knees go weak every time Dimitri touched it.

"Because I want him." I moaned and closed my eyes as my husband worked me the way only he knew, making my panties wet. "I want both of you." I looked straight in Adrian's green eyes and could see the hunger in them. I could see how much he wanted me.

"Come here, Rose," Adrian whispered and I moved away from Dimitri to stand in front of him. Adrian studied my body, taking in the lovely view before him. I knew I had a nice body. My friend Lissa always whined about how much she was jealous of my curves. His hands reached for the tie on the side of my dress that was holding the fabric together and he pulled it. His breath caught in his throat as it parted to reveal the luscious body that was hidden underneath clad only in a pair of black lacy lingerie. I could see Dimitri from the corner of my eye smirking at the reaction I pulled out of Adrian. He pushed his dish away and pulled me to sit in front of him on top of the table. "You look so beautiful!" He whispered kissing my lips softly. I couldn't help but moan when his lips touched mine. "Lay back." He commanded me and I complied instantly.

"She is something else. Isn't she?" Dimitri asked as he moved to sit back down. He sat back ready to enjoy the show I was going to put up for his eyes only. He was a possessive man but I knew something turned him on about what I wanted to try. He told me that something was arousing about watching another man play with what was his. It made him want me even more than he already did.

Adrian's lips collided with mine in a passionate kiss that robbed me of breath. He pulled back leaving me aching for more as his lips trailed down my neck kissing and licking the soft flesh. He pushed the fabric of my bra down and I gasped as his mouth closed around one stiff nipple and felt wetness pool between my legs soaking my panties even more. He placed feathery kisses on my stomach and trailed down to the smooth skin of my thighs making me moan as he inched closer to where I needed him. He hooked his fingers in the sides of my panties and brought them down my legs slowly teasing me.

I let out a small whimper as Adrian's lips touched my sensitive skin setting my nerves alight. I turned my head to the side and my gaze locked with my husband's as Adrian kept lapping at the tender flesh between my legs like he was a thirsty man and I offered him the sweetest drink. My back arched off of the table as two long digits slipped inside me and I cried out as sweet pleasure coursed through me. "Dimitri." I mewled and he moved closer, his lips instantly attaching themselves to mine. I could feel a delicious tightening in the pit of my stomach and the telltale signs of an approaching orgasm. "Fuck!" I mumbled against Dimitri's lips as one of my hands laced itself in Adrian's hair massaging his scalp eliciting a deep moan from him while the other went on the back of Dimitri's head pushing his lips harder against mine.

Adrian's pace picked up as Dimitri's hands moved down to knead my breasts gently and I couldn't fight it anymore. I felt the best orgasm I'd had so far washing over me in waves leaving me boneless as the two men kept working my body helping me ride it. "How was that love?" Dimitri whispered in my ear and bit my lobe teasingly.

"Did it compare to your dreams?" Adrian asked me, peppering kisses all over my neck and breasts.

"No." I shook my head. "It was much better." I whimpered as Adrian bit down gently on one nipple, teasing the taut nub with his teeth. I turned my head to the side in search of my husband's soft lips and he complied willingly kissing me as only he could. "But I want more. Take me to our bed. Please!" I pleaded and Dimitri picked me up, Adrian closely following behind him shedding clothes as he went.

Dimitri laid me gently and he moved to the dresser on the other side of the room to get something. Adrian was naked by now and didn't waste any time, he lay beside me and I turned to face him. His hands moved down my body and he hitched one of my legs over his hip making me moan as the tip of his cock grazed over my entrance.

"Please!" I begged him as my fingers laced through his hair. "Just take me." Adrian stretched his hand behind him and reached for the condoms on top of the nightstand. In mere seconds he had covered himself and was slipping inside of me making me moan in pleasure. "Oh, God!" I gasped as he filled me. He was not as big as Dimitri but just as satisfying.

"The name is Adrian love." He whispered as he brought my lips down on his kissing me hard. Never before had I experienced such a desire. My whole body was begging for more, more of Adrian, more of Dimitri, more of what they could offer me. I felt the bed shift beside us as Dimitri laid down behind me. His hard length pressed against my backside. I couldn't help the whimper that left my lips at the knowledge of how turned on my husband was by what I did with Adrian.

"Does it feel good Roza?" Dimitri's breath was fanning over my neck and I felt a shiver ran down my spine as his fingers trailed down the smooth skin of my back, dipped between my legs to trace my slit and came back up to circle my back entrance. I gasp as a long digit slipped inside of me and in combination with Adrian's hard thrusts, sent me over the edge again.

"Yes!" I mewled as I turned to my head to face Dimitri. "It feels so very good." I could feel a third orgasm approaching but before I could reach it Adrian's cock and Dimitri's fingers left me aching for more. Before I had time to catch up on what was happening Dimitri was on his back and his length was filling me, stretching me so deliciously. Dimitri's hands moved from my hips up my body cupping my breasts, pulling and pinching at my nipples roughly. I was lost in a deep sea of sensations unable to talk or think; I could only feel.

Adrian moved behind me and spread open my buttocks as he slid his fingers over them, his two thumbs slipping inside of me preparing me for him. The slight burn only turned me on even more and I leaned forward resting my hands on either side of Dimitri's head giving Adrian better access. My husband stilled my movements only for a few seconds, enough for Adrian to enter inside of me. "Fuck!" Adrian gasped as my muscles clenched around him. "Fuck, you feel so good!" I could only moan in answer, he felt good too. Both of them did.

"Are you alright baby?" Dimitri's hand came up to cup my cheek and his fingers traced my swollen lips. I felt my heart flutter a little at the concern in his voice.

"Yes! Just don't stop." I whimpered and moved my hips eliciting groans from both of them. I could feel them rubbing against each other inside of me and I was pretty sure they could feel it too. They were both so fierce but loving at the same time. Showering me with kisses and caresses as they worked my body together. Dimitri sat up and I moaned as he slipped deeper inside me. His lips crashed to mine as Adrian sucked the sensitive spot behind my ear while his hands massaged my breasts roughly. I had no idea were Dimitri's body ended and Adrian's started. My nails clawed at Dimitri's shoulders as the boys thrust one more time and stars exploded behind my eyelids. I threw my head back and screamed as sweet ecstasy flooded my senses. A few thrusts later they followed too, emptying themselves inside me.

I had no idea how much time had passed but I was too comfortable to move. I recognized my husband's lips against my skin, kissing me softly. I was exhausted by the earlier activities and I was sure my body would be very sore tomorrow but it was all worth it.

"Roza?" Dimitri whispered in my ear softly. "Roza, can you hear my love?" I nodded, my mind was still fuzzy and I think it will take a while for me to be able to talk again.

"Rose?" I turned my head to face Adrian. " It's late and I have to head home." He kissed my lips gently.

"Thank you for tonight," I whispered hoarsely, my throat too raw from all the screaming.

"It was my pleasure love." He smiled and caressed my cheek softly as I closed my eyes again. I smiled to myself as Dimitri tucked me in and I felt sleep clouding my mind. I could hear Adrian moving around the room putting his clothes on and talking softly with Dimitri. The last thing I heard was Adrian thanking my husband for sharing this experience with him and assuring him that this night was enough for him.

**_ ~The End~ _ **


End file.
